Love always finds a way
by NekoFro
Summary: this will be a collaboration of oneshots consisting of the main pairing which will be Nalu, i will try to write on other pairings if im asked. i hope you enjoy. NaLu, GaJevy, Jerza, GruVia and others to be expected
1. Started with a text (NaLu)

**i know all of you want me to finish my other stories but i wanted to start a one shot thing, where i only post one shots like my first one shot. they're mostly going to be NALU based but their will be some other pairings like GruVia,JERZA, GajEvy, Miraxus, and others. I got this one shot idea by reading something on facebook and it was pretty cute though my friend begs to differ.**

 _ **It started with a text**_

 **Summary: Lucy and Natsu's relationship dates back from when they were younger but they haven't seen each other in 13 years, Lucy is now 20 and she gets a text one day from her dates roommate who just happens to be Natsu. Will love find its way back to them?**

 _ **'Bold italics'**_ **IS NATSU'S TEXTS**

 _'Italics'_ **IS LUCY'S TEXTS**

* * *

I was walking along with my friends Erza, Levy, Lisanna and oddly enough Juvia. They where contempt in telling me all about Loke, a guy from their group of friends i didn't talk to since well, i don't like their boyfriends much. Erza's boyfriend Jellal creeps me out and the tattoo on his face near his eye just makes him more scary. Levy's boyfriend Gajeel is way too protective of Levy and he is also intimidating with the amount of piercings he has. Lisanna's boyfriend Bixlow just gives me the creeps because i can never see his face. And last but not least Juvia's boyfriend Gray, it's not that i don't like Gray, he's pretty cool he's like an older brother to me at times and i've known him for years and his stripping habit no longer bugs me that much, but Juvia is obsessed with him and if i talk to him i will be declared a 'love rival' until i get my own boyfriend. Anyway, as i was saying i was walking along barely listening to them talk about Loke because from what i did hear he was a big flirt who will break any girls heart just to make himself feel good, and i dislike guys like that. **(just to clarify, i dont hate Loke at all but in this story i may have to make him act like a bigger ass hole than he is because it makes the story work, and again just to clarify the only people i hate from Fairy tail are Fairy Tails enemies)** As i was walking i got a text which was rather odd, because i don't really text anyone other than the four i'm walking with and Lisanna's older sister Mira, But i know that non of the four could be texting me because their talking about Loke trying to get me to go out with him and Mirajane is on a date with Laxus. So i was utterly bemused by who could be texting me so i looked at my phone.

 ** _'Hello Princess'_**

How random, must be a wrong number, or did these 'matchmakers' give this Loke guy my number?

 _'erm, who is this?'_

 ** _'ah, sorry, wrong number'_**

 _'dont go, i'll be your Princess;)'_

Whoa, where did that come from?! Did i actually ask to become some random guys Princess? Lucy Heartfelia! Get ahold of yourself!

"Lu-chan~ you arent listening to uss~" Levy whined, I turned and gave them a sheepish smile.

"I dont want a boyfriend. i'm happy being single, if this Loke guy is such a great person why dont one of you Four date him" I replied shoving my phone back in my jacket pocket.

"LU-CHAN?! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssse~" Levy begged, ah, i now know why they want me to go out with this guy, to avert him from them so their boyfriends stop being so protective around him, hah, i could just lie but i am a terrible liar.

"Fine, but you four owe me big time for this, you know i hate flirts" i reply.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since i started to talk to this guy and he calls himself the 'salamander' i of course told him my actual name. He likes fire, i think he may be a piro, alas i want to go out with this guy, he's perfect for me, i think, but i have to go on this date with freaking Loke first, and that date... it's tonight. I tried so hard to get out of it, but alas, my friends are desperate. So right now we're shopping for said date... and i wish i hadn't agreed.

"Ohh, what about this one Lucy?!" Juvia Asked as she held up the sluttiest most revealing dress i have _ever_ seen!

"No thanks" I reply plainly as i walk over to the place of my sanctuary called jeans and crop tops.

"C'mon Lu, you cant just wear a crop top and jeans... be a little more girly" Lisanna sighed dragging my back to the way to revealing clothes.

"not wearing anything that makes me look like a slut! i dont care if its what that guy likes, i am not sinking that low just for you guys" I said walking to the less revealing area, eventually i gave up and bought a skirt-an annoyingly short skirt- and a tank top. I began to walk towards the food court when i realised i hadnt talked to the 'Salamnder' all day, i'm sure he hasnt noticed but i should check my phone.

"What the hell! "100 messages?! Are you kidding me!" I exclaim as i walk behind my friends.

"Lu-chan are you okay?" Levy asked looking so innocent as she tilted her head.

"Y-Yeah, i just have to go home.. i have to get home and... uh.. bathe" I lied then ran out the mall and walked down the street towards my apartment.

 _ **'Lucceeee! Why arent you answering me!'**_

 _'jees, i was shoping **...** my friends dragged me out and if i took my phone out they'd take it off me... sorry'_

 ** _'you worried me'_**

 ** _'_** _aww, glad i'm missed_ _'_

 ** _'i've been so bored all daaaayy'_**

 _'haha, at least you havent had to be tortured. they wanted me to buy the sluttiest loooking dress i've seen in my entire life'_

 ** _'haha, i'd pay to see that Princess, you wearing a dress. you dont seem like that type of girl'_**

 _'*Sighs* Finally someone understands!'_

 ** _'Luce, would you wear a revelaing dress for me?'_**

 _I choked on the air, what the hell? i-is this guy? no.. he cant be..._

 _'maybe, but that'd have to be after we meet and after this stupid set up date'_

 ** _'when can we meet?'_**

I didnt know, i was thinking for a while, it must've taken too long because i found myself looking down at my ringing cellphone and 'Salamanders' id came up...

* * *

 **A few weeks prior...**

A pink haired boy was looking on two phones and typing random numbers into his mobile. While he was doing this an oranged haired guy around the same age walked in looking rather agravated.

"Natsu! Why are you on my phone?! Again?!" he yelled at the pink haired boy. Said boy looked up and grinned in a cheeky manner.

"who's princess?" Natsu asked, he was curious, Loke usually just used the girls name.

"A girl i am going out with next week, Erza, Lisanna,Juvia, Mira and Levy want me to go out with her." Loke shrugged trying to take his phone back.

"Well, she's going to be my friend since you scared all mine away" Natsu grumbled quickly copying the number into his phone. Loke grumbled something under his breathe and Natsu chucked Loke his phone which Loke almost dropped.

"What did you text princess?" Loke asked curiously.

"I just said hello" Natsu shrugged. Natsu seemed intrigued by this girl and the nickname 'princess' brought back memories of his child hood and a small blonde girl he couldnt quite remember the name of. He remembers playing princess dragons and princes with Gray and this girl he just couldnt pin point her name. After Natsu and Lucy talked for hours Natsu began to feel like this girl was just like the girl he met as a kid. Though he only knew her for a short time, Natsu felt rather protective of that sweet innocent little girl and him and gray used to fight over who would protect her if her dad yells at her again. Of course they both knocked each other out by the time Lucy's father had found them. Natsu chuckled at the memory. He didnt want to reveal his identity so he named himself the 'salamander' it was the name people used to call him as a kid. He loves fire... Natsu didnt expect her to tell him her real name but i guess she got tired of the whole 'princess' thing.

Eventually he decided he liked this girl and wanted to befriend her but he gave Loke a warning.

"Loke, this girl reminds me of someone. if she turns out ta be this girl, run." That was all he said before going back to texting Lucy...

* * *

 **Back to Lucy' phone ringing**

Natsu didnt know why, but he just wanted to call this girl. He wanted to hear her voice before Loke. He was now certain that this girl was in fact the girl he once knew. He still hadnt told her who he actually was, but he wanted to wait for Loke to bring her to the apartment because well, who wouldnt want to meet their room mates date? And yeah Natsu was a very nosy guy.  
Natsu didnt expect her to answer but when she did his heart raced.

 _'H-hello?'_ Her voice sounded so angelic nd bright, now he was sure.. this was his Luce.

 _'Luce?'_

There was a long still silence, did she recognize him? Was she afraid? Why was she so quiet?

 _'N-Natsu..'_ Her voice wavered as if she were holding back tears, she remembered him?! But his voice was so different and more masculine.

' _That easy to recognize me huh Luce?'_

 _'No, its the way you said_ Luce _the only one who said it like that was you Natu'_

 _'We havent seen each other in years'_

 _'Your fault for disappearing, everyone thought you... you died...'_

 _'Even you?'_

 _'Not at first, i wouldnt believe it, i couldn't, the strong boy i knew wouldnt die without a fight and when they found no trace of you or Igneel i just assumed you left without saying goodbye,but as time passed i began doubting that was the case. So eventually i ran away from home and moved to magnolia, i was sad you were a very close friend of mine and you disappeared. Gray tried his best to fill in your shoes but the_ princess, dragons and knight _game wasnt complete without it's salamander'_

 _'Luce... i can explain-'_

 _'no, it's alright, all that matters is that your alive'_ Lucy's voice went so soft and quiet it stunned Natsu, he hardly notice when the line went dead. Talking to her again was... amazing.

* * *

 **later that day...**

Lucy was trying so hard to get out of this date, she did not want to go to Loke's apartment where Natsu would be. She also knew Gray knew Natsu was alive and was really pissed off at him for not telling her, she wanted to yell at him instead.

"Lucy! You have to go!" Juvia pleaded,

"One does not just stand up LOKE!" Erza said rather loudly.

"Why dont you want to go Lu-chan?" Levy asked in her sweet voice.

"Reasons" Is all Lucy would reply from the other side of her locked bedroom door. Everything was silent and the doorbell rang.

"Lucy! Go get changed NOW!" Erza boomed, All they heard was a squeak and then some rustling and suddenly out came a very unhappy looking Luce in a skirt and crop top. Her hair was curled and she had lip gloss on. The girls just sighed as they opened the door only to see not Loke but Gray. Lucy glared at him before leaving to go into her room slamming her door. she was like a moody teenager again, only moodier and more annoyed.

"Why did Lucy glare at Gray-sama?" Juvia asked confused,

"I will explain later but... i have a feeling she'll run off and ditch the date if i dont say something to her.." Gray sighed and walked into Lucy's room. He closed it softly. Everything was silent for a while until there was a few crashed and bangs and yells no one could make out. Gray then quickly escaped the room a bit battered a bruised.

"Hehe... she's kind of like a lioness... i think i'll leave now" He said before quickly leaving.

Lisanna sighed and entered the room, everything seemed calm and Lisanna dragged Lucy out of her room and literally tied her to a chair so the girls could do her make-up, Though they did get a few growls from the girl. After twenty minutes of that there was a knock on the door, this time it was Loke, and Lucy smiled (it was a fake smile, anyone could tell that) and they left in Loke's bugatti veyron. **(i randomly searched car names)**

"Hello princess" He greeted.

"uh. hi" Lucy replied she was obviously not wanting to be there. They talked a little then they drove to the nicer part of magnolia in silence, when they reached his apartment Lucy was hesitant to walk in but she walked and Loke brought her to the kitchen where he sat her down and walked out to get something. Lucy looked at her phone to see loads of messages she had been ignoring, she was happy Natsu was alive but... he left her without saying good bye and it was so horrible with out him with her.

"Luce?" A voice said slowly, Lucy turned slowly to that voice to see a pink haired male.

"Nat-su?" Lucy said so slowly

"LUCE!" Natsu yelled as he hugged Lucy tightly, his scent of flames and smoke seemed to be the same, calming as she remembered. Her scent of chocolate and strawberries drifted to Natsu's nose. They missed this, they missed embracing each other, now nothing was in their way. They could do what they wished for once and no one would stop them.

"Dont leave me again" Lucy whispered into his chest as she hugged Natsu back tightly.

"Never" Natsu whispered back, they lifted their heads and looked at each other, Both of them grinning like idiots. Natsu's head slowly going down and Lucy's slowly leaning up until they shared a sweet passionate kiss...

 **this took over 3 weeks to complete thanks to it deleting because my laptop decided to hate me. hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Metal Letters(GaLe)

**Neko-chan: I got bored in class soooo this popped up, sorry i might change the name later on because 'Christmas prom?' isnt the best title in the univers but hey... deal with it! sorry for the crappy summary guys.**

 _ **Summary:**_ ** _Gajeel and Levy want to go to prom together, but Gajeel being dumb he can't ask her to go with him out of fear of rejection, Juvia tries to help him with his dilemma but everything goes wrong when Levy overheard Gajeel 'asking Juvia to go to prom' and juvia saying yes. Will this misunderstanding get cleared up or will enemies be made?_**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled cheerily at the small Bluenette that had just knocked on her door. She did not look ' _merry'_ at all. Lucy guessed it had something to do with school having a christmas Prom and a certain pierced football player, time was ticking, prom wasn't far away and if that certain someone doesn't ask her soon she wont be going.

"Merry christmas" Levy replied dryly, a gloomy aura surrounding her, she trudged gloomily into Lucy's apartment that she basically lived in with her blonde best friend, like seriously she was there more than the blonde!

"Is it about _that_ again?" Lucy asked as this had happened numerous times before.

"he...He asked Juvia" Levy whimpered holding back her tears.

"What?! How do you know?! I'm _sure_ she'd say no since she has Gray!" Lucy said shocked that Gajeel would even consider Gray's _girlfriend_ to go to the prom with! He was over here with Natsu the other day saying how much he wanted to go with _Levy!_

"I overheard them in the hallway just, he was acting all awkward and nervous, and then he just... he blurted it out" Levy said throwing her arms up in frustration, to be honest she didn't know what emotion she was feeling right now, all her emotions were muddled up though one kept coming up, betrayal. She felt Betrayed by Juvia.

"What's she reply?" Lucy asked slowly,

"She blushed, squealed yes and hugged him" Levy said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, she felt so hurt, her heart ached, she hated liking the metal head at first, she always denied it even to herself she would never accept it but now, now was different, she'd accepted her dumb feelings for the footballer. She wanted to be with him all the time, just to be close to him, to look at him and have him look at her with so much affection, she wanted him to look at her and only her. She knew she was being selfish for her to want him to be all hers but... The heart wants what it wants **(Know where this came from? Yes it may be in a song)**

 **BANG!**

"What the hell?" Lucy said looking at the front door from where the noise originated.

"I may have thrown something at then in a fit of rage..." Levy whimpered, fearing Gajeels wrath.

 **BANG! BANG!**

 _'SHRIMP! GET YER ASS OUTTA BUNNY GIRLS' APARTMENT!'_ Gajeels voice boomed through the wooden door, it was a wonder he hadn't broken through it yet!

"Levy! What'd you do that pissed him off so damn much! He's gonna break my door!" Lucy squeaked terrified at what was awaiting on the other side of the door.

* * *

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Levy was cheerily walking along the hallway on her way to Lucy's apartment to sort out what to wear for Prom, a Prom Levy didn't want to attend without a date, when she heard familiar voices talking, and her being curious and all she just had to go investigate..._

 _"Uh... Rain woman, uh, do i have uh?" Gajeels voice sounded, Levy became a lot more curious so she walked closer towards where his voice came from to fine Juvia cornered by Gajeel._

 _"Gajeel-san?"_

 _"Rain woman... uh.. GoToPromWithMe ( **Go to prom with me, is what this says btw)** Levy stopped staring horrified at what she just heard 'please say no, please say no!' Levy thought pleadingly_

 _"Yes!" Juvia squealed hugging Gajeel who stood there awkwardly, Tears pricked Levy's eyes, 'why would Juvia do this to me?' Levy thought anger built up and she gripped her favorite -but exceedingly heavy- book closer to her chest._

 _'stay calm, don't get pissed, stay calm.. calm~' Levy recited in her mind, She opened her eyes and glared at the two in front of her who had just noticed her presence. 'Fuck it!'_

 _"Levy-san, that... Gajeel-san wasn't-"_

 _"Save it! I hate both of you, backstabber!" Levy screamed throwing the heavy dictionary like book at them which hit Gajeel smack bang in the middle of his face._

 _"Shrimp..." Gajeel said, hurt look in his eyes and a menace in his voice.(not that Levy noticed the hurt look)_

 _Levy turned and walked (More like sprinted) away straight to Lucy's"_

* * *

Lucy was on the floor in tears from laughter,

"Y-You.. You hit him in the face... WITH A BOOK!" She cackled

 **BANG!**

 **'Shrimp!'** Gajeel growled,

"GO AWAY!" Levy screamed back, The door was then (Finally) Kicked off its hinges, There stood at the other side of the door was not a pissed pierced footballer.. but a sorry hurt looking footballer.

"Shri- Levy... What you saw with the Rain woman... that was a uh practise for me.. I um.. Ya see I was er.. I wanted to ask yer if you would.. Gah WHY IS THIS SO FUCKING HARD! ARGH!" Gajeel rambled not able to make sense of his own words.

"What Gajeel-san was trying to say is.. Gajeel-san wanted to ask Levy-san to prom not Juvia.. Juvia is going with Gray-sama anyway" Juvia said, Lucy was sulking in the corner about her door.

"You... You want to go to prom.. with.. me?" Levy asked eyes wide, she never even thought her feelings were returned, she always thought it was a one sided love.

"Thats what i'm tryna say ya shrimp" Gajeel mumbled, tears welled up in Levy's eyes (again!) but these weren't bad tears, no these were tears of joy and relief. She ran up to Gajeel jumped and landed in Gajeel's strong pierced arms. She kissed him on the lips with a little passion, shocking everyone including herself,

"Gihihi, does 'at mean yer sayin yes" Gajeel said as Levy went the shade of Erza's hair, Levy nodded shyly and Gajeel revealed a cheeky yet cocky grin before claiming LEvy's lips again...

"Gihihi, I luv ya yer shrimp" LEvy chocked on her own spit when he said this,

"I-I love you too... you stupid metal head" Levy whispered loud enough for him to hear hugging Gajeel.

"AWW!" Lucy and Juvia said as they watched the exchange,

"I hate to ruin the moment-" Lucy began

"Then don't" Gajeel said,

"But... YOU OWE ME A DOOR JERK!" Lucy yelled.

"yeah yeah, I'll get Salamander to help with that too Kay Bunny girl" Gajeel said winking at the blonde with a grin,

"ME AND NATSU ARE JUST FRIENDS!" and so the commencing of teasing began but somehow it switched from teasing Gajeel and Levy to non stop teasing of Lucy and her best friend Natsu...  
That story is for another time though...

* * *

 **neko-Chan: OKay sooo if you have any suggestions on what i should name this then please feel free to say in the reviews. im really bad at making titles so for now its got a crappy title, gomenasai!**


	3. an icey wave(gruvia)

**Neko-chan: Neko-fro here with a GRUVIA oneshot. hope you like it**

 **Lilly-chan: great another one... when're you going to update the oc story?!**

 **Neko-chan: I did it last night!**

 **Lilly-chan: You should have written more by today**

 **Neko-chan: Lilly i cant write a whole chapter in a day... i do listen in class sometimes**

 **Lilly-chan: Did you have welsh today?**

 **Neko-chan: My welsh teacher asked if i had written more DX**

 **Lilly-chan: *Laughs hysterically on the floor...***

 **Neko-chan: Oh shut it!**

* * *

"Love Rival" Juvia glared at the cutesy girl who had the audacity to talk to _her_ 'Gray-sama' asking him to the christmas prom. To her utter joy and relief he turned her down, just like every other girl who asked him.

"Juvia? Hey, can i ask you something?" A boy from her class who she didn't know the name of and didn't _want_ to know the name of asked.

"Eh? Oh.. okay" Juvia said giving a timid smile to the handsome guy in front of her, she could guess what he was going to ask but she didn't like assuming things so she became curious.

"Ah... Well, would you like to go to pr-" He was cut off by Gray suddenly hitting his large hand above his head looking severely pissed.

"Yo, Gray... I was talking to her" The boy who will be known as 'unknown' until his name is revealed said a little ticked off at being interrupted.

"Sorry but Erza's looking for her, so i'll be taking her now" Gray said grabbing Juvia's arm gently.

"Can I finish what I was asking her?" Unknown asked rather spitefully

"No, do you want Erza to be pissed A _ndy"_ Gray spat out his name like it was poison before dragging Juvia away.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia asked confuse, Gray seemed a little... odd today.

"Don't Talk to andy, he's bad news..." Gray sighed as he carried on dragging her as far away as possible from the handsome boy.

"Umm.. Gray-sama? Erza's in a meeting correct? Erza could not need Juvia at this time" Juvia said as she followed Gray to a quiet area around the back of the school, her mind was going crazy with things that could happen most making her face red.

"I.. Have a question..has anyone.. asked you to prom yet?" Gray asked acting nervous with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Y-yes.. Gajeel's friend Nero has... why?" Juvia asked completely confused at Gray's strange behaviour.

"Ah.. of course someone would have already asked.. i mean... uh... why was i suck a wimp" Gray said looking deflated and irritated with himself.

"Gray?" Juvia asked concerned, why was he acting so strange? Gray looked at her in shock. She'd never called him just 'Gray' before it had always been 'Gray-sama' and even though he acted annoyed when she called all his female friends 'love rival' he really _really_ liked this strange cute girl.

"Go to prom with me" Gray heard himself say, Juvia's eyes lit up as she squealed and hugged Gray

"Gray-sama! Of course Juvia will go with you!" Juvia said tears of happiness threatening to fall down her face.

"W-what about that Nero guy?Didn't he also ask you?" Gray said looking away trying to hide his very deep blush.

"Juvia only has eyes for Gray" Juvia said with a smile, Gray smiled back at her and they then went to class holding hands and getting yelled at by Erza for being late.

* * *

"So, ye' finally grew some balls to ask 'er out popsicle" Gajeel said patting (more like thumping) him on the back.

"Fuck off metal face, you still can't ask Levy out! And she's not half as crazy as Juvia!" Gray grumbled in response.

"That's why she called Lucy just to say she was no longer a love rival..." Loke Said with a chuckle.

"How do you know Luce got that call?!" Natsu yelled. ' _He's so jealous..'_ The group thought.

"I was with you dumbass" Loke sighed

"What? I don't remember a flirty cat being there" Natsu said.

"cuz yer were too busy gawkin' at Bunny girl" Gajeel teased

"Least i ain't scared to talk to my crush" Natsu responded before thinking 'shit'

"Did he just?"

"Yes he did just"

"What? What did I just?! Finish your goddamn sentences!" Natsu yelled.

"You just admitted to liking Lucy" Jellal smirked, Natsu's eyes widened for a split second.

"As if I'd like that weirdo!" And so the teasing began...

* * *

"Juvia! He finally asked you to go to prom?!" Levy squealed excitedly. When Juvia called for an emergency girls night they were worried he'd said yes to one of the countless other girls.

"Juvia's so happy!" Juvia said jumping up and down.

"Took his damn time" Lucy giggled.

"You knew he was going to ask Juvia?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah, he was talking about it to Natsu- dumb idea- He was afraid you'd say no or already had someone to go with" Lucy giggled

"What's you tell him?" Levy asked

"I told him 'Juvia only has eyes for her Gray-sama' His face was so red it was hilarious, i wish i had my camera" Lucy said, she looked at Juvia who looked at her dubiously.

"I don't like Gray, I like N-" Lucy stopped herself, 'crap i almost told them!'

"You were going to say Natsu" Juvia cooed

"No i was going to say Nobody!" Lucy whined

"Lucy likes Natsu" The whole group cooed

"Oh no, not this hell again" Lucy whined...

* * *

 **Neko-chan: hope you guys enjoyed :) please review your opinion!**


	4. Firey Stars (NaLu)

**Neko-chan:Heyy everbody imma update a load of christmasy oneshots all the way until christmas if i remember, then its new year oneshots!**

 **Lilly-chan: dont you have homework, exams and school?**

 **Neko-chan: I have time at dinner and break...**

 **Lilly-chan: you still write in Welsh dont you...**

 **Neko-chan: ugh and in maths and in english... *bangs head on table repeatedly* all those teachers caught me... and my welsh teacher keeps asking if i've written any more and so does my maths...**

* * *

Summary: Natsu avoids Lucy as he is afraid his 'feelings' will ruin their friendship. Lucy gets tired of it and confronts him, neither of them know their feelings for each other is the same. will they go to prom or will Lucy decide not to go when Natsu doenst ask her...  
(This is a shitty summary sorry)

* * *

Natsu sighed as he opened his eyes. This was the first time in a long time since he woke up in his apartment alone. He was confused at first then he remembered why he was here and not in his blonde best friends apartment...He'd been avoiding her lately because he kept thinking of his blonde best friend in a way he found strange. He kept having an urge to kiss her and hug her and cuddle her and not let anyone (Guys in particular) go anywhere near her. It was frustrating especially since the blonde kept going on and on and on to him about prom.  
He really wanted to ask her.

* * *

"Levy-chan~ He's still avoiding me~" Lucy whined down the phone to her blue haired best friend

"He probably finally figured out he liiiikes you" Levy teased

"No way, Natsu wouldn't like me like that, I'm sure he has some irrational reason ugh I wished he'd ask me to prom!" Lucy sighed. She could hear a certain male voice at the other end getting irritated by the person he was on the phone to.

' _Shrimp, if 'yer talkin' to bunny-girl tell 'er Natsu's being all mushy and actin' like a love sick puppy'_ Gajeel's gruff voice said to his small blue-haired girlfriend, sure enough Lucy heard anyway.

"Pfft, you heard that Lu-chan? Natsu's pining for you..go visit him" Levy said and before Lucy said a word the line went dead... 'oh i wonder what those two are doing?' Lucy sighed in her head probably knowing the answer already. With a sigh Lucy grabbed her scarf a big warm coat and her fluffy warm boots and left her apartment. Lucy got to Natsu's place just in time because he was just about to leave.

"L-Luce..Uh.. Why're you here?" Natsu asked nervously

"You're avoiding me. why" Lucy asked crossing her arms. well she didnt beat around the bush did she.

"I'm no-"

"Bullshit,I know you Natsu. Why. Are. You. Av-oui-ding. Me?!" Lucy asked looking Natsu dead in the eye.

"Because... ugh... Fine, Because I L-" Natsu was cut off by a particular scream.

"NATSU!" was the scream. Guess who it was... Lisanna. She came running up and hugged his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I have to go" Lucy sighed, Walking off before Natsu could remove her from him. Lucy had disappeared by the time Natsu had got Lisanna off of him.

"Damn it Luce"

* * *

 **One week later...**

Lucy was moping around her home as it was a friday night and she'd decided against going out with her friends tonight. Everyone was with their other half, and Lucy really didnt want to be third wheeling everyone.  
Lucy was about to shower when there was a knock on the door, she sighed tying the towel around her tightly thinking it'd be Levy with Gajeel wanting her to come out only to find herself face to face with Natsu.

"N-Natsu? ho-how come you aren't out with the others?" She asked holding the towel really tightly.

"You aren't either, usually you're the first there" Natsu said leaning on the doorframe acting nonchalant about the fact Lucy was in a freaking TOWEL! but his mind wouldn't shut up about it.

"Felt like having time to myself" Lucy lied, she really just wanted to avoid Natsu and third wheeling.

"Can i join?" Natsu asked knowing she'd cave in, _'Luce you really suck at lying'_ Natsu thought, Lucy nodded and let him in still gripping the towel tightly. She closed the door to her apartment and made a B line for the bathroom where her warm bath awaited her.

"Luce.. Go to prom with me" NAtsu's voice resonated through the small apartment. Lucy stopped mid brisk-walk and turned to look at Natsu, almost dropping her towel in shock.

"W-what? D-did you ju-? Really? Did you say what i think you just said? Or am i imagining things again?" Lucy asked, she'd day dreamt about this moment before so she wasnt sure if this was actually happening.

" . .ME" Natsu repeated slowly as if Lucy was stupid.

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course i'll go with you Stupid!" Lucy smiled tears forming in her eyes. ' _finaly_ ' She thought.

"Wha- y-you said yes?" Natsu said shocked, he thought she'd say no or laugh at him and he's have to play it off as some bad joke or worse she'd already said yes to someone else like Dan. So now that she's said yes he didnt know what to do. Lucy giggled at his bemusement.

"You didn't think i'd say yes? Well, we now have our first date" Lucy winked before entering her bathroom before her bath went cold.

"Scary movie tonight" Natsu grinned to himself, he did this every so often just to make her cling to him for a few hours, and couldn't sleep without her Natsu heater. H was a sneaky guy sometimes!

* * *

 **Neko-chan: sorry its so short and kinda shitty it took me a week just to find the time and effort to copy this up, i have a jerza one for tomorrow, and then on christmas most of my stories will have a christmas special(I hope) so imma be busy! Its a good thing i dont do stuff, have a merry christmas everyone!**

 **Lilly-chan: Merry christmas!**


	5. You belong with me (GaLe)

**This was inspired by the Taylor swift song you belong with me and I thought maybe I could do a one shot with it. I hope it's not too confusing or cringey. Please tell me if it is!**

 **Summary: Levy is Gajeels next door neighbour. She's had a crush on his forever but stays a friend as Gajeel is going out with Angel the cheer captain and Levy being a nerd thinks she has no chance as Gajeel is a football player. They talk some nights using notepads and one night Levy decides to be bold.**

* * *

It was a normal night, I was sat on my bed Studying as I usually am, when I look over the road to see my neighbour and my close friend arguing on the phone, I guess he tried to be funny with his cheerleader girlfriend Angel again. She just doesn't get his weird sense of humour and it really bugs me. She's the head cheerleader and she's gorgeous. He's buff and gruff and captain of our school football team. I noticed he had angrily snapped his flip screen down and agitatedly flopped down onto his bed. He didn't throw his phone this time which was a surprise.  
I grabbed my notepad and pen from under my study notes quickly to ask what was wrong.

 **'You okay?'**

 _ **'**_ _Tired of girl drama!'_

 **'Sorry, you have to deal with that :/ '**

 _'Ain't your fault shrimp'_

He shrugged as he said this. I quickly began to write out **'I love you'** on my notepad but he'd closed his curtains so he couldn't see. I deflatedly showed my pad and flopped on my bed.

"Ugghh, why her? I know I'm not the girliest person, and I'm on the bleachers. And I wear t-shirts not mini skirts but still! I get you more than she does" I sighed to myself I decided to put on a Taylor swift song just to help my mood. I loved her old music. I put on 'mean' and began crazily dancing round my room to cheer myself up. I picked up my hair brush and began using it as a microphone. I wore myself out so much I shoved all my studying things off my bed and onto the floor and passed out only to be annoyingly woken the next day by my alarm.

* * *

My day had started off quite nicely actually, I was waiting for Lucy to come and pick me up in her new car on the bench outside reading one of my favourite books 'The land of Fiore' when he came striding out his out in his black shirt and very worn out jeans. He sat next to me and gave me a smile which was quite rare with Gajeel.

"Sup, Shrimp." He said with a kind tone though his gruff voice kind of covered it up.

"Hi, I thought I told you to stop calling me that?" I replied looking at him, He gave me another warm smile and pushed a hair out of my face.

We continued a great conversation and I couldn't help but think that this was so easy and yet you still stuck with Angel, and think of the devil and it will appear. Angel came smugly riding up in a red hotrod and told Gajeel to get in, he did and waved bye to me, and just to add fuel to the fire Angel pulled him into a sensual kiss right in front of me and glared me in the eyes. I mockingly made throwing up noises and she shoved him away and rode off in her amazing new car. I couldn't help but compare myself to her, though.

"I don't see what he see's in her either." Pantherlilly Gajeel best friend says.

"She wears high heels and she's cheer captain," I said looking down to my book, Pantherlilly sat next to me with a chuckle.

"So? What's the difference to you?" He asked, not in a patronising way he didn't see the difference.

"I wear sneakers and I'm on the bleachers. That's the difference." I replied not looking at the black short haired male.

"I think he should wake up because what he's looking for in actually right in front of him," Pantherlilly commented before walking down the street to his car.

He came back after a while in his black car and offered me a ride, I agreed as I knew Lucy would be with Natsu and I didn't feel like sitting in the back seat and watching them flirt. I sent a quick text to Lucy saying I'd already caught a lift with my mum and apologised. It was quite a long ride to school from my house so, Pantherlilly and I talked a little.

"You coming to the game tonight? It's against our rivals Sabertooth." Pantherlilly asked as he cranked up his radio.

"I kind of have to be there. I mean I'm on the bleachers remember." I sighed,

"Oh, yeah. So, you going to homecoming tomorrow night?" He asked I realised he was only bringing up these random topics to see if I could go with Gajeel or maybe him?

"No, I'm going to be studying," I replied holding my book tightly to my chest.

After this reply, the ride became silent other than the radio. We got to the lamppost around 2 minutes away from the school when I told Pantherlilly to stop.

"Why are you asking me to stop here?" He asked as he slowed his speed.

"It'll bring attention to you if your seen bringing me to school. Thank you for the lift! If it weren't for you I'd be stuck watching Lucy and Natsu flirt." I said before going to get out of his car.

"C'mon, stay in. It'll be fun to see people's reactions don't you think? And it's not like I like you. I'm doing this to kick Gajeel in the ass." Pantherlilly said with a toothy grin.

I pondered for a little while, I thought there wasn't really much harm. It's not like anyone knows who I am. I eventually nodded and Pantherlilly sped up and drove into school with a cheeky smile on his face. He parked right next to Gajeel and Angel who were still in their car flirting, I just had to roll my eyes and try hard not to gag.  
Pantherlilly and I got out in silence and gave each other and awkward glance at the two being 'lovey Dovey'

"Thanks for the ride Pantherlilly. I owe you lunch okay?" I said quite quietly but I was still heard by both Angel and Gajeel who's heads snapped over to us.

"It's no problem. You're a cool chick and you're a friend of a friend so I thought I'd help you out since you were in a pinch." Pantherlilly smiled. I knew he was making this up as he went along but the truth was so was I.

"Panthelilly!" Angels sickly sweet voice echoed and he turned towards her but not before giving me and pained look.

"Oh, hi Angel, Sup Gajeel," Pantherlilly said with a small wave.

"What are you doing with a nerd like her?" Angel asked sending glares my way.

"She needed a hand as her mum had to dash and she'd already told her friend she'd got a ride. She's a friend of Natsu's so I thought I'd help her out. In return, she owes me to lunch and maybe a date?" Pantherlilly spoke in a questioning tone and I saw Gajeels eyes grow slightly darker.

"I said I'd think about it. Uh, I should get going now. Thanks for the lift again! I'll meet you outside the caff okay?" I said quickly before I tried to depart.

"Don't rush off in a fluster. I'll come with. see ya Gajeel." Pantherlilly spoke in a friendly manner but got no response from the black haired male.

* * *

Later on in the day, or should I say night as it was 7pm when the football game started I was stood on the benches with the rest of the bleachers surrounded by the other rowdy students who were yelling and cheering. The cheerleaders yelling loudly or 'cheering' as they call it as the footballers run around the pitch with a ball. I didn't understand what was so engaging about this sport except for the long black haired guy who lived next door. My eyes always followed him. His long unruly black hair tied up into an almost perfect ponytail. His face completely focused on the game. He looked so calm and comfortable out there on the pitch against Sabertooth.

Soon enough the final whistle blew and thanks to Gajeels final goal Fairytail high won the match. His companions held him up just barely with wide smiles, he went to go over to Angel to see she was flirting with Rogue from Sabertooth, Rogue himself looked uncomfortable with what way he was being flirted with but Gajeel glared right at him and Angel. Everyone saw how he had broken up with her and she screamed 'you can't just break up with me!' but being Gajeel he just blanked her and stormed to the changing rooms. I shook my head at how dumb she could be.

* * *

The next night back at home I was studying in my room curtains wide open as usual wanting Gajeel to come in give a smile and start writing notes to show. When Gajeel finally appeared he was wearing a tux and a slightly grumpy face, he looked over, looking slightly sad to see me sat there in my pyjama's. He picked up his notepad and pen and wrote.

 _'You goin' tonight?'_

 **'No, studying. Sorry.'**

 _'I wish you were'_

I gave him a shy smile as he put down his pad, picked up his jacket and left his room. I looked down slightly sad and I noticed the note ' **i love you** ' that I'd written a few days ago under my piles of books, I stared at it for a short while and that's when I decided I'd stop hiding and I would confess to him tonight.

I hurriedly changed into the dress Lucy and I had bought together on the weekend and let my hair flow free. I did my makeup in a simple but glamorous manner and off I went to my school's homecoming.

As soon as I got into the school's gym many pairs of eyes watched me as I made my way through the hall looking for Gajeel my blue hair left down and slightly curled. My eyes searched the gymnasium and finally found Gajeel with a group of his friends. Pantherlilly intersected their conversation and pointed towards me who was awkwardly stood between couples. I made my way closer to Gajeel as he made his way closer to me having to pass by angel on the way. She saw him trying to get to me and stopped him. She pulled him close to her and began whispering things in his ear, he, on the other hand, pushed her away and looked at me, I saw she looked at me and said 'seriously? That?' and he nodded and walked my way.

"I didn't think you were coming shrimp" He whispered gruffly when he gets to me, I was a lot shorter than him but thankfully with these stupid heels I was a little taller so he didn't have to bend his knees.

In reply, all I did was show him the page of the notepad I had brought with me. He looked at the words and dug in his pocket to find an old piece of paper with his handwriting saying the same and my page. The music around us got slower and we began to dance, as we danced our faces got closer until we finally kissed.


	6. The party(Gruvia)

**soooo I was thinking that I wanted to upload something but well... I didn't want it to be another chapter to the stories and I refuse to start a new story so what I'm gonna do is an unplanned one shot, as last year with a small group of friends, I went to a party and played things like spin the bottle and 7 minutes in heaven... it was super awkward since I saw the males there as brother figures, it was also very awkward to kiss my best friend in front of my girlfriend.**

* * *

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were walking the halls talking about well whatever guys talk about. Levy and Lucy were walking behind them wanting to pass but being slightly too shy to raise their voices to the jocks. Juvia was stood at the entrance of the school waiting for the girls to get to her before they drove back to Lucy's large mansion for a girls night.

Unfortunately for Juvia, the three jocks barged their way out of the door at the same time so all three went flying and Grey flew in her direction. Of course, the tall bluenette didn't realise as her back was turned and she fell to the floor with Gray landing on top of her.

"Juvia!" Lucy and Levy exclaimed as they saw their friend being flattened.

Levy and Lucy rushed through the entrance to get outside to Juvia to help her up only to find Gray bright red and scrambling away. Juvia seemed in a daze as she lay her eyes spinning slightly.

"Juvia, are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?!" Lucy asked placing her books down and beginning to help up the bluenette assessing her as she did so.

"Juvia is alright, though Juvia does have a small headache," Juvia spoke softly looking at Lucy with confusion.

"C'mon, let's get you back to mine and have Aries take a look at you," Lucy said softly as she and Levy helped the tall bluenette to her feet where she stumbled and almost fell again.

Gray was still on his ass looking completely bewildered to what just happened, he watched the three girls interact with each other and scrambled to his feet when Juvia was helped up,

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you. Can I help you at all?" He fumbled looking at the dazed bluenette.

"It's alright. We've got her. At least you apologised," Lucy commented as they began walking to Levy's small turquoise 1996 Ford KA.

"Whoa dude, not cool, yer knocked rain woman over," Gajeel grumbled at him not liking that his close friend was knocked over by the stripper.

"You guys pushed me! Not like I tried to hurt her!" Gray retaliated hotly.

"I'm gonna go check on 'er with those two other girls, yeh comin' or not?" Gajeel mumbled as he strolled over to the car thrashing his arms around to stop them,

Gray and Natsu followed behind and got to the car as Gajeel's strange laugh was exiting his mouth.

"So, shrimp, will rain woman be okay?" He smirked and the small bluenette who was beet red.

"Yes. Lu-chan's friend Aries is a doctor, we'll have her look at Juvia. Don't do such stupid stuff that gets others hurt next time metal face." Levy retorted.

"Gehehe, sure thing, _shrimp,"_ Gajeel said with a large smirk spread across his face

"Metalhead, want Levy-chans number to check on Juvia?" Lucy asked intervening in their affairs.

"Good idea Bunny girl," Gajeel said his smirk still spread across his face,  
Lucy wrote down Levy's number even though Levy shyly protested not wanting him to call or text her as she knew he'd constantly tease her about her height,

"See ye," Gajeel said letting the car leave and stepping back, his smirk growing wider till he heard a snicker from behind him,

"What?" He snarled

"You flirted with Levy, the girl Jet and Droy are always arguing over," Natsu laughed,

"Yer point is?" Gajeel asked raising his eyebrows, well piercings.

Natsu carried on laughing as Gajeel continually asked what was so funny about it, soon enough they got into a brawl and tried to include Gray who was standing there staring at the car that just drove off, his mind wouldn't stop wandering to the bluenette he had fallen on top of.

* * *

Around a week later Juvia was on her way to the pool in school as she wanted to train a little more before her swimming meet but ended up walking straight into a muscular chest on her way to the changing rooms. She fell backwards and expected to land harshly on the floor so she closed her eyes and braced for impact, an impact that didn't come. Instead, she felt a strong arm around her back and a large cold hand on hers. Gingerly she opened her eyes to see Gray, the boy who she'd had a crush on forever and the boy who fell on top of her a week ago.

"G-G-Gray..." Juvia breathed, usually 'sama' would have followed but the shock of the fact that he was holding her made her forget all about it.

"Oh, you're Juvia, Are you alright?" Gray asked looking at her pale face in worry.

"Y-Yes, Juvia is just fine, Thank you, " Juvia said smiling awkwardly as her pale cheeks redden slightly, Gray realises he's still holding her and clears his throat awkwardly as he released her.

"N-No problem, how come you're around here anyway? I've not seen you around the gym before unless we have physical activities." Gray asked. This was his awkward way of trying to get to know her,

"Juvia has a swimming competition soon, Juvia is here to practice after swim club," Juvia replied looking down,

"Ah, I think Gajeel mentioned that you were really good at swimming, 'it's like she's a part of the water' is what he said I think," Gray commented, not realising that this compliment made Juvias usual pale face go beet red.

"Juvia must be leaving now," Juvia said flustered,

"Oh wait, Juvia, sorry for almost flattening you last week, and walking into you just now, let me know if there is any way I can make it up to you, uh Bye," Gray sputtered his words out quickly before speeding off as if he suddenly remembered where he had to be,

Juvia stood looking completely dazed but smiled to herself, she walked into the girls changing rooms with a small smile stuck on her lips.

She got ready as she usually would and entered the pool area where she was greeted with a splash of water, she looked around from the area it came from to see Gajeel stood in the water looking slightly agitated,

"Yer late rain woman," He stated looking irritable,

"Juvia apologises, Juvia ran into Gray-sama and had a conversation with him," Juvia said in a fluster as she entered the pool,

"Yeh and stripper had a conversation? That's unusual he's usually cold to everyone," Gajeel grumbled as he wondered how Juvia had responded to anything without calling him 'Gray-sama' and creeping him out,

"Gray-sama was quite talkative with Juvia and apologised for almost flattening her," Juvia said as they got ready to swim, that was the end of their conversation as they begun training. After around 3 hours they had to get out the pool as the school was closed for the night, as they left Gajeel seemed to remember something that Natsu had told him,

"Flame for brains is having a party this weekend and asked me to ask ye to come with yer two nerd friends," Gajeel said trying to ring the chlorine water out his long unruly black hair,

"Juvia shall ask Levy and Lucy if they would like to go, though they may be studying as it is close to exams," Juvia responded shaking her azure long hair,

"And what about yerself Rain woman," Gajeel inquired as they got to where they parted for the changing room,

"Juvia will think about it," Juvia said before she entered the Girls locker room, usually she would immediately go to wash the chlorine out her hair but for some reason this time she just changed into her normal clothes and pulled her wet hair into a messy azure bun, she closed her locker with a loud slam, grabbed her things and left stopping outside to wait for Gajeel to be done knowing he'd stopped to wash his unruly hair which had surprised her the first time, he actually took really good care of his long hair.  
Juvia had only been stood outside the changing rooms for a few minutes when Gray appeared like out of nowhere, he looked at her in a strange way, like he didn't recognise her,

"Juvia?" He questioned, Juvia wondered if she really looked that different,

"Yes?" Juvia replied tilting her head to the side,

"I thought you were going swimming? What are you doing waiting outside the boy's locker rooms?" Gray asked quite confused, he wondered if she'd used swimming as an excuse to see him, he knew she had a strange infatuation with him since a while back but he didn't think she'd actually start following him when he worked out,

"Juvia has been swimming which is why Juvia's hair is damp and up, and Juvia is waiting on Gajeel as he and Juvia are going to get food before he drives Juvia home," Juvia replied calmly as she looked at Gray in an innocent manner wondering why he was looking at her like she was quite mad,

"Gajeel went swimming? Usually, he'd tell one of us to piss off because his hair hated chlorine," Gray said with a raised eyebrow, Juvia giggled at Grays words as if they were the funniest thing she'd heard all week which confused Gray,

"Gajeel hates how long it takes him to wash chlorine out his hair, he accepts Juvia's request simply because Juvia needs a practice partner and Gajeel is the only one that knows Juvia's routine," Juvia giggled, that's when Gajeel exits the boys changing area,

"Sup Ice for brains, What you doing here?" Gajeel mumbled as he leaned on Juvia,

"I was working out," Gray stated plainly as he began to remove himself from the situation,

"You ready to go? Wanna get Pizza or we could go to Igneels place and see if Grandeene has saved us food?" Gajeel asked as he began to walk towards the exit of the school,

"Pizza, Juvia want to go to her favourite Pizza shop," Juvia said excitedly,

As the two childhood friends walked away Gray watched them, suddenly remembering a question he wanted to ask Juvia he called out,

"Hey, Juvia!"

Juvia turned around to look at Gray her midnight blue eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"There, uh, there's a party at Natsu's this weekend, I was wondering if you and your uh friends might like to come?" Gray asked awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head,

"Oh, uh, J-Juvia will think about it, Juvia is not used to going to parties," Juvia replied shyly her pale skin tinted pink,

Gray nodded and awkwardly waved his goodbye before he walked in the other direction, Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure thinking this was strange behaviour coming from Gray. Though he thought it unusual he didn't comment on it, he thought there must be a reason Gray invited his best friend to a party.

* * *

After going for Pizza Juvia and Gajeel went to their respective homes, which were right next door to each other, the got home to find their best friends in their homes, Gajeel as you can guess grumbled as he came home to the pink haired pyromaniac eating all his food and Gray on his sofa watching ice sculptors and criticizing their works,

Juvia came home to Levy and Lucy both sat reading books and jumping up in excitement when Juvia finally entered the room.

"Juvia! Were you invited to Natsu's party this weekend?" Levy asked with excitement radiating out of her small hazel eyes,

"Yes, Juvia was invited by Gray and Gajeel after swimming practice," Juvia said not realising this would set both girls into a giant squealing frenzy,

"Gray, as in ice-sculpting genius, football player, pretty much strips at all times and starts dumb fights with Natsu all the time Gray?" Lucy excitedly asked,

"Yeah? Why does Lucy-san know all this, is she Juvia's love rival?" Juvia asked an evil glint in her eye,

"Oh god no, I like N- never mind, still Juvia we _have_ to go to this party!" Lucy exclaimed,

"Oh Lu-chan, you just want to go because it'll be at Natsu's house," Levy teased,

"Juvia doesn't know, Juvia has never been to a party with boys before, would it be alright for Juvia to be there?" Juvia asked nervously, she wanted to go because well she was invited by her childhood friend and her crush, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, she could easily embarrass herself in front of him, or worse, she could openly, in front of all the people that are there share things she knows about him that would seem a little... stalkerish.

"Lu-chan and I will be there with you Juvia, We'll make sure you don't say anything too bad, and it'll only really be the football team and a few of their friends it won't be a big party," Levy reassured the azure haired girl,

Juvia was still unsure but she agreed none the less trusting in her best friends words, so the girls notified Gajeel that they'd be at Natsu's party but they'd have to either leave early or sleep there as Natsu's home is rather far from where all three of the girls live. They managed to get their parents agree to it as they had said the girls would be staying in a room together on the other end of Natsu's large home. Natsu had no problems in having his parents agree because they weren't home for the weekend.  
The three girls decided to get ready at Lucy's home and drive there together, Juvia would be driving as Lucy said she would probably drink a little alcohol as they were getting ready and Levy didn't have her licence yet. So they organised their things during the week to ensure they had clothes, make-up and other essentials to stay at Natsu's. They talked all week about it though they worried for Juvia as her swim meet was the day before the party, she had extra training by herself and with Gajeel and seemed worn out on the day of the meet, probably nervous to have so much resting on her shoulders and well a lot of people would be watching her swim.

* * *

The day of the party had come faster than Juvia expected, she felt so relieved to have her meet behind her, now all she had to worry about was the party and if she'd embarrass herself at it.

Juvia and her two best friends were having a ball as they got ready, Lucy already seemed quite tipsy as she'd drunk quite a lot of wine from her fathers 'secret' stash as she did her hair and makeup so Levy and Juvia had made the girl go onto water and eat a few pieces of toast so she wasn't as bad when they actually got to the party.

It took a couple of hours for the girls to actually get ready but they still managed to get to Natsu's large mansion an hour early which they had intended so they could leave their things in the room they'd be staying. Though they were early the girls were not the first to arrive, Gajeel and Gray were sat on the sofa beers in hand having a heated discussion about ice and metal sculptures.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so early?" Levy asked smiling awkwardly and blushing at Gajeel as he smirked.

"we're stayin at flame brains tonight as we live like hours away and I doubt our parents or siblings would like having to come get us while we're drunk at 3 in tha mornin'," Gajeel said a smirk stuck on his face

"Oh, great~ We get to deal with you lot all night," Lucy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes,

"C'mon Luce, we ain't all bad" Natsu appeared as he slung an arm around her shoulders making her blush a deep crimson, which made the rest raise an eyebrow at the new development in their relationship.

Soon enough more and more people began to arrive and the house became louder and increasingly more crushing for juvia, her friends were soon enjoying the party with everyone and getting drunker by the second, however Juvia being slightly more socially inept felt the room air harder to breathe and soon excaped to the garden to breathe, only to find she was not the only one out there, her beloved Gray was there, but she felt he would find it weird for her to pop up where he was again and began to turn to leave.

"Not having fun inside?" Grays voice spoke out to her, though his face stayed looking out toward the large garden

"oh no, Juvia is having a lot of fun with everyone juvia just needed some air, Juvia will leave Gray alone..." Juvia spoke softly gratefulness filling her tone, she was truly happy to be invited to a party but she hadn't quite expected so many people to be there,

"You don't have to leave so quickly to avoid me Juvia, it's not like your following me around, plus I can tell your exhausted having to socialise on such a big scale," Gray said softly though there was a slight slur in his words,

"Is it okay for Juvia to stand out here with Gray? Juvia does not wish to bother you," Juvia timidly began walking towards Gray closer to the edge of the garden, there was a small railing just before the grass began to separate the large patio from the luxurious garden.

"eh, You can keep me company instead of dealing with the large crowd, plus you can actually finish a drink," Gray chuckled as a soft smile appeared on his reddened face, Juvia knew instantly that Gray was most probably a little drunk as his face was such a vibrant red colour and his words were slightly slurred,

Though Juvia knew he was drunk she felt he was sincere about her joining him to just chill and look at the beautiful garden, she also felt like she really wanted to be able to finish her alcoholic beverage as it would probably be a very long night for her and her friends. And so, Juvia stayed and talked to Gray outside and by the time she saw sense to go back inside the only people left in the house were Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Loke, Gajeel and Natsu, to say she got teased by everyone was an understatement, she hadn't realised just how long Gray and herself were outside having idle conversation, and for some reason Gray had a lot of drinks out with him so they needn't go back inside to get some.

"Oh? and where have you two lovebirds been hiding," Loke winked towards Gray who seemed to turn slightly redder than the alcohol had already turned him but Juvia was confused and very nervous as she did not want Gray to think she has purposely followed him outside because she hadn't.

"W-W-We were just talking," Juvia said in a slurred panic making the group laugh,

"Come sit you two, we're about to play spin the bottle since the nights still young!" Lucy slurred leaning closer to Natsu, Juvia glanced at Gray who shrugged and sat between Gajeel and Natsu, Juvia decided the spot between Lisanna and Lucy would provide her with a good chance if avoiding it landing on her and Gray as she felt it would be awkward if it did. It, however, placed her sitting opposite Gray and she had to look at the bottle in the middle as each time she caught Gray's eye he'd give her a small awkward smile.

Lucy span first and the bottle landed on Loke which she groaned at and the rest laughed as she managed to dodge kissing his lips and getting his cheek. Next was Levy who landed on Gajeel which made her face go bright red but she kissed his lips, only quickly so that it didn't linger long. Juvia soon found it to be her turn after Gajeel and Loke who ironically got each other both times. Juvia timidly spun the bottle and it landed much to her excitement on Gray though she didn't say anything aloud she could tell her face was bright red,

"Uh.. d-does Juvia h-ha-" Juvia began though she knew the answer

"Yes!" the rest of the group yelled, the question had been asked many times by the boys who refused to look at each other currently,

"What's the matter Juvia? Not into your beloved Gray anymore?" Natsu asked in a teasing manner, Lisanna threw a pillow at him,

"Eh, I dun mind Juv, just kiss me already," Gray pipped up, he'd been relatively quiet throughout the game, JUvia blushed scarlet but complied anyway, she leant over the centre of the circle and placed a reluctant kiss on Gray before very quickly moving away. It was now Grays turn, he spun the glass bottle rather quickly and as it slowed the tension grew as many of the other participants wanted it to land on Juvia, all but Juvia stared at it and there was a loud laugh from Loke as the bottle stopped on Juvia.

"It's like the universe is shovin you too together" Loke slurred significantly more intoxicated as after kissing Gajeel twice had drunk four more beers.

The others laughed as Loke hiccuped and stared at Gray who simply leaned over and went to kiss Juvia, however, stopped just before he got to her lips, he whispered 'this is how you kiss someone you like' before closing the gap between the both of them and tentatively kissing her. Those around stared at him noticing how his cheeks grew redder and Juvia's shocked expression soften. When they broke apart Juvia was bright red and Gray immediately chugged a beer. A few more rounds went by until they eventually got bored.

"Well its only 1, what else could we play? why did most people leave early anyways?" Lucy questioned,

"Cause they couldn't stay nd their parents are all whiny about having to get them so early in a morning," Gajeel said, the group had had fun teasing each other about who they liked.

"Truth or dare? we could make em really filthy dares since there's only eight of us in this house," Gray suggested,

"Why not seven minutes in heaven?" Natsu pipped up, he was on his phone apparently googling crude party games, everyone agreed though Juvia was slightly worried about what this would entail.

"Okay, to determine what two go into the guest bedroom that's not in use first I'll give you a number on a di and roll these two dice whatever two different numbers come out go into the bedroom first. You don't have to do anything if you dont want to. You can literally just talk for seven minutes." Lucy said as she held dice in her hand, no one questioned where she got it from, she numbered everyone one to four in their individual groups one di represented the girls the other the boys, Juvia was 3, Lisanna 4, Luvy 2 and Levy was 1. Out of the guys Natsu was 1, Gray was 4, Gajeel was 2 and Loke was 3. Lucy rolled one di at a time calling out the numbers,

"Girls di first. Okay, 3, go wait in the spare bedroom we'll send in your lucky guy, damn I sound like I'm trying to sell you as a prostitute, sorry Juv," Lucy said with a laugh, she was completely drunk so Juvia thought nothing of it, she laughed and walked into the bedroom, she was only alone for a minute or two before the door opened and closed again. Juvia turned to see a very drunk Gray stood by the door looking at the floor awkwardly.

"O-oh, Uh, Gray," Juvia had no idea what to do, she was looking everywhere but at Gray,

"Juvia, I, I have something I have to tell you," Gray slurred slowly as he stumbled toward her he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her face,

"Y-Yes?" Juvia replied almost stupidly, She'd never seen Gray so drunk before,

"Juvia, I think you're really, really, Pr-good at swimming, and, I want to tell you that I-" Gray stumbled over his words not quite grasping how to tell Juvia how he feels.

"That you what Gray? That you dislike Juvia? If that's it then Juvia already knows," Juvia said slightly dejected, she didn't want to get her hopes up, she looked away from Gray who looked rather confused she found the bare wall to her right interesting it seemed, by the way, her eyes were trained on the wallpaper. Before she could say anything else Gray had gently grabbed her face and pulled it toward him kissing her gently but passionately, he couldn't express himself in words so he decided to use his actions instead.  
Juvia pulled away from the passionate extremely confused and looked him in the eyes,

"Juvia, Juvia doesn't understand," She said breathlessly, Gray groaned slightly even if he was drunk he was not drunk enough for this,

"I don't dislike you Juvia, in fact, it's the exact opposite. I like you a _lot_ ," Gray slurred pulling her in to kiss again,

"You don't mean that your drunk," Juvia said as she pushed him away,

"I'm not that drunk, I know what I'm saying Juvia, Please tell me you still like me," Gray said looking at Juvia almost pleadingly, he didn't know when but at some point he had fallen for this crazy Bluenette,

Juvia's lips twitched into a smile as she looked at Gray, she could tell he was sincere by the look in his eyes and she nodded,

"Juvia still likes Gray," she mumbled, as she finished Gray engulfed her into a hug, they talked for a few more minutes before walking out when the door was knocked telling them their 7 minutes where up, they walked out hand in hand and there was a cheer from the small group and with that the rest of the night went smoothly, Natsu and Lucy got closer as did Gajeel and Levy, Lisanna and Loke disappeared toward 2 o clock claiming they were tired though the others knew better. They finally went to their separate rooms at around half 3 in the morning, still slightly tipsy. In the morning they were all hungover and cursing each other with smiles on their faces, Juvia to her surprise went down to beakfast and was greated with a good morning kiss on the cheek by Gray who acted like he'd done nothing different though his cheeks tinged pink.


End file.
